A normal day with McGarrett
by JennyLovesU
Summary: "The day had started off like a normal day. Then again, a day with Steve McGarrett as partner was everything but normal. It was a survival, because the man was, as Danny loved to say, a trouble magnet." Not a slash (yet). Some Steve and Danny whumpage
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Haven't written anything in a long time, this is an unfinished story I found and I thought: hell, why not finish it. I've had several endings in mind but I've lost all of them in my busy mind so I still have to think about the next coming chapters and how the story will unfold. Not sure I will make it a slash-fanfic yet, that's why I said it wasn't, but that depends on what you guys think. And I love to add whumpage but I'm also not sure yet who will be hurt the worst. **

**So leave a message after the beep and tell me what you want, and I'll see what I can do for the coming chapters.**

The day had started off like a normal day. Then again, a day with Steve McGarrett as partner was everything but normal. It was a survival, because the man was, as Danny loved to say, a trouble magnet.

It wasn't a surprise to Danny when 'just' picking up the main lead in their case turned into a gunfight followed by a highly dangerous chase.

'Dammit Steve, I don't want to die!'

Even though Danny trusted his partner a lot, he had his seatbelt in a tight grip and kept his gaze on the road. Steve could drive pretty well, but it wouldn't be the first time they'd crash because of his crazy driving.

But in spite of Danny's screaming Steve didn't slow down. Just like the suspect they were chasing, he stepped on the gas and didn't hold back.

'Danny! Stop screaming!' Steve shouted, cursing the next second for almost missing a turn. Danny gasped and shifted uneasily in his seat.

'Then stop driving like a lunatic! Do you want me to get killed?' he yelled back. A few shots were fired at them from the car in front of them, but all of them missed.

'Dammit McGarrett, I don't want to die here on this stupid island!' Danny shouted. Steve didn't reply. He was too busy focusing on the road, which now made a faint turn to the right. They had left the town behind them, and Steve relaxed a little; now the chance of hurting innocent people had decreased. The road went uphill, and ran next a quite dense forest.

'Keep your eyes on the road!' Danny's scared and angry voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to real life. The road had changed into a dirt road, which Danny no longer called a road, and this time Steve agreed. It had rocks everywhere that made it harder to drive, and Steve cursed again.

'Oh god, why did I step into the car with you? You always cause me trouble!' Danny groaned, more talking to himself than to Steve. His face paled a little when the tires skidded on the rocks.

'I'm not always causing trouble,' Steve reacted angry.

'Yes you do! When I'm with you I get shot, or kidnapped, or beaten up. Or we crash with a helicopter, or we crash with my car. Speaking of which, I had to get repaired 12 times now because of your careless driving!' Steve glanced at Danny again.

'That's because you never shut up and I can't concentrate!' he replied irritated.

'Because I won't shut up? How is that..Steve, watch out!' Danny suddenly pointed to the car in front of them. The car had moved to the right of the road, probably scared of dropping off the edge. But this also gave them a chance to start shooting at them again.

Steve cursed and drew his gun, at which Danny quickly moved his hands again.

'Oh no, you are not going to drive and shoot!'

'Relax Danno, I'm trained for this,' Steve replied, while rolling his window down.

'Oh so you're trained in getting yourself and your partner killed? Not what I expected from the army!'

While Steve was shouting at Danny that it was the Navy, not the army, Danny had rolled down his window and drew his gun as well.

'Fine fine, Navy or army it doesn't matter. You keep your hands at the wheel and I'll do the shooting,' Danny mumbled. He carefully leaned out of the window and started emptying his clip at the car.

'Shoot the-'

'Tires, I know Steve! I'm not stupid!'

Danny continued to shoot, but just as Steve was going to make a comment on Danny's shooting, a loud bang was heard and the car in front of them swayed on the road. Apparently, Danny had hit the back tire on the left and the car was not under control anymore.

The car swayed to the left, but even though they knew the tire had been hit, they had no intention of stopping. One of the men, sitting in the back of the car, leaned out of the window again to shoot. However this time, he wasn't holding a handgun. This time, he was holding one of the guns that they had stolen from the dead marine that HPD had found a couple of days ago. He was holding the gun that was responsible for the murder. It hadn't been a quick shot in the head. No, they had blown up the marine's house with it.

And now he was pointing the newly developed rocket launcher at Steve and Danny.

***BEEP***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews :) Here is chapter 2, which includes some crazy-ass driving and some whumpage! And, of course, I have a lot more planned for the two :) Leave a message after the beep!**

"_And now he was pointing the newly developed rocket launcher at Steve and Danny."_

'Steve!' Danny yelled, quickly getting back in his seat.

'I can see it Danny!' Steve replied, trying to sound more confident than he actually was. He knew what a rocket launcher would do to them if they'd get a shot. They probably wouldn't survive that. No, they definitely wouldn't survive that.

His brain was working fast to come up with a plan that wouldn't get them killed. There were some options, but most of them ended with them getting injured, and Steve wanted to avoid that.

The car in front of them swayed again, and Steve could hear the man with the rocket launcher shouting to the driver to keep the car still. Steve didn't hesitate a moment and knew this was their only chance to a safe ending.

He stepped on the gas and their car shot forward.

'What are you doing? Making it easier for them to shoot us? I don't think they'll say a thank-you Steve!' Danny complained, but Steve ignore him. He drove the car on the left side of the other car, with the right front tire pushing against what was left of the left rear tire.

Danny was so close to the rocket launcher that he could see every detail on it.

'What the hell are you-'

'Shut up, this will work! They won't shoot us when we're this close to them!' Steve shouted back, and as he thought (and secretly hoped) his plan worked. The man with the rocket launcher cursed and got back into the car.

Danny let out a breath he was holding and loosened the grip on his seatbelt.

'Luckily, you were-' But before Danny could finish his sentence, the man leaned out of the car once again, with the rocket launcher in his hands and a big frightening grin on his face. Apparently they had discussed in the car what to do and had decided that risking their chance of getting away to get rid of some cops was worth the price.

Not having another plan, Steve let his instincts kick in and steered slightly to the right while accelerating. He hoped that with the bad tire, the car would become even more uncontrollable if another force was pushing it aside.

Once again, his instincts were right; the car swayed on the road, nearly throwing the man leaning out of it off balance, and then it tried to lose Steve's car by accelerating. But because of the lack of one tire, the car went once more slightly to the right, and then to the left, as if taking a sharp left turn.

And once again, the idea that had seemed to work, didn't work out after all. Steve had not expected the car to go the left and too late he realized that he had nowhere to go. While the other car went straight for the edge, Steve could only try to brake hard and hope for them to stop.

He held his breath and stepped on the brake. On the same time, the car in front of them lost control entirely and flew over the edge. Danny screamed and his grip on the seatbelt was so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

And then they went over the edge too.

It was almost elegant the way their car followed. It seemed to go in slow-motion. The dirt road beneath them made place for a steep hill, covered in plants that made it look like a nice bed of leaves and plants. Steve felt he was lifted a bit out of his seat, as if he was flying and going up to the blue sky. There even was a moment of pure silence. It all seemed like a dream.

Until they landed. Then it all turned into a nightmare.

The car landed with the left front tire first. Because of the speed of the car and the steepness of the hill the car flipped and the next time it landed it fell on the top of the car, but partially on Danny's side too. Then it rolled over, back upside down and back the right way up. If it hadn't been for the tree that slammed into the back of the car they would've gone a long way down.

All the way down Steve had remained consciousness, although right now he wished he had blacked out. Everything hurt, from his toes till his head, but his ribs were the worst. The first time they had landed the airbags had deployed but as they had rolled down he had hit something, probably the steering wheel, with his ribcage.

He barely dared to breathe and he closed his eyes against the dizziness. After some short breaths his body relaxed and, still with his eyes closed, he examined his body.

Every inch of his body felt bruised, but he knew that was normal after a car crash. It was his ribs that ached every time he breathed and his head that hurt the most. Some of his ribs were definitely cracked if not broken, but fortunately his head didn't hurt bad enough for a bad concussion.

He felt with his fingers a bruised spot just above his left eyebrow, and when he looked at his fingers his noticed there was blood on them.

A groan to his right got his attention, and suddenly he remembered that he was not alone in the car.

'Danny, are you okay?' Steve asked, carefully turning his head towards him.

Danny looked like hell. His face that had been red before because of the anger and the shouting was now deadly pale, apart from the blood that ran down the right side. He had scrapes and cuts everywhere, probably from the glass of the shattered windows, but his right arm worried Steve the most.

He had held onto the seatbelt with both hands while they had gone over the edge. For his left arm this wasn't a problem, but his right arm had been bended when the car had crashed on its side.

Through the shirt, Steve could see the arm had popped out of its socket. On top of that, he noticed Danny's wrist was swollen and turning blue and purple.

'No,' Danny replied in a hoarse whisper, and Steve knew there was a rant coming. But Danny just closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the seat.

Steve unbuckled his own seatbelt and pushed the airbag out of his way. The door was busted and the window gone, but Steve managed to open his door.

He stepped out, his legs a bit wobbly for a second, then stepped away from the car. He couldn't find one spot on the car that wasn't scratched or damaged. Danny will complain about that, Steve thought as he made his way to his partner's door.

Unfortunately that side was damaged even more. And, as Steve feared, the door didn't budge.

'You'll have to come through the window,' Steve said. He leaned forward, despite his ribs shouting him to stop, and reached down to unbuckle Danny. Danny held his arm when the seatbelt loosened, but groaned nevertheless.

'My wrist hurts. No scratch that, my whole arm hurts,' Danny groaned. Steve gently touched the arm where it did not seem bruised or broken.

'Yeah, you managed to get your arm both dislocated and broken,' Steve replied.

Danny opened one eye and looked at him.

'I managed this? You drove us off a cliff!'

Steve sighed but didn't reply. He shoved one arm under Danny's armpit and one behind his back. He knew it was going to hurt him, but judging by Danny's face he was already in pain.

'On 3 you push yourself out and I'll pull. Don't use your right arm; it'll hurt,' Steve said.

'Thank you captain obvious,' Danny murmured and he braced himself.

'1, 2,-' and Steve pulled. He heard Danny yelp as inevitably his arm moved when he got out of the car. He quickly helped him sit down and checked his face.

'I'm good but the arm doesn't like this,' Danny breathed. He was still cradling his arm, but after Steve checked his pupils he noticed that luckily the concussion wasn't that bad. Nevertheless he needed a hospital.

'We need to get you to a hospital,' he said to Danny. Danny looked up and stared at him for a moment. 'Wha-'

'You think Steve? For once, and really this once, I agree with you. But how are we gonna do that, huh? You just drove us off a cliff, you crashed the car and of course we are miles away from civilization and we have no way of calling anyone because my phone is broken in 2 pieces and we have no cell reception!'

Steve ran a hand through his hair and looked around until Danny had stopped talking. He winced when he sighed, and of course Danny hadn't missed this.

'And where are you hurt?' he continued.

'I'm fine Danny.'

If it hadn't been for Danny's injured arm, his hands would've been making huge gestures.

'Of course you are fine. Because driving off a cliff is normal to you, right? I can tell by your face that you are hurt Steve, don't try to hide it from me. I bet you are bleeding internally and you will be dead within hours. And then Steve, what do I do then? We're trapped here because you decided to do a jump with the car like they do in movies. Well next time you want to do that, do it without me, okay?'

Steve waited patiently for him to finish and then nodded.

'I am not bleeding internally and I won't die. We won't die. And now sit tight while I go check on our crazy shooters,' he said. He still had his gun in his holster and drew it in case anyone wanted to flee. While Danny kept on mumbling things that had gone bad on other days, Steve walked over to the car.

The car was on its side and just as damaged as Danny's camaro. The left side was facing up and the man who had leaned out of the window to shoot them lay very still on the car's door. His back was one big bloody mess and Steve shivered when he realized the man had been leaning outside the whole way down. The car had smashed him and rolled over him.

He checked the rest of the car and with a very bad feeling returned to Danny.

'We have another problem,' he said. He glanced at Danny and swallowed. 'The car is empty. They are gone. And they took the rocket launcher with them.'

***BABEEEP* or more like *DUMDUMDUMDUUUUM* **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I have exams so I had to focus on that. But I have found some free time and I have written a longer chapter this time. Anyway, since there are so many votes for not slash (and I kinda agree) I will not make this a slash-fic. And for those who are disappointed because there is Danny-whump and Steve is okay, don't worry, the story is not over yet ;)**

**So, have fun reading and leave a message after the beep :)**

"'_We have another problem,' he said. He glanced at Danny and swallowed. 'The car is empty. They are gone. And they took the rocket launcher with them.'"_

Danny stared at him for a few silent seconds.

'You have got to be kidding me. Could this day get any.. No, I'm not even going to say it, because with you, you never know,' he then said.

'How is this my fault? Why is everything my fault?' Steve said while he hid his gun and kneeled next to his partner. 'I need to pop your shoulder back in.'

Danny swallowed and growled when Steve put his one hand on his back and the other on the shoulder.

'I have told you more than once why it's your fault but apparently it's not getting through that thick skill of yours!' Danny grumbled as Steve got ready to pop his shoulder in. Steve's lips curled into a small smile as Danny went on and on about all the times he had said it.

'- and so I'm only gonna say it once more Steve: you're a trouble ma-aah!' Before he could finish his word, Steve pushed the arm back in place and Danny screamed in pain. 'Can't you warn me next time?' Danny groaned as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

Steve didn't reply and went back to the car of the perps and managed to break open the trunk. He remembered one of the guys putting a jacket in the trunk just before they had taken off in a hurry.

He was right and he tore the jacket into a sling. Danny groaned as Steve put the broken arm into the sling, but he didn't say a word about it being from the culprits or uncomfortable.

'Now what?'

Steve glanced up the hill but he knew that there was no way up. Besides, the bad guys still had that rocket launcher and so they were too dangerous to let them run around with it. He had an idea where they were heading, but Steve hesitated going after them with Danny injured.

'I want you to-'

'Oh hell no Steve!' Danny interrupted him. 'You have that face and I don't like it.'

'What face? I don't have "a face"!' Steve shot back. Danny frowned.

'Who is looking at it, huh? You or me? Right, I am. And I'm telling you Steve, you have that face on that you have when you're about to go Rambo. And like I said, I don't like that. 'Cause that means I'll have to stay here and be a sitting duck.'

Steve gritted his teeth, but he knew Danny was right. 'Fine, we'll go after them together.'

He helped Danny up to his feet. He hesitated again when Danny paled a little, but when he grunted he was fine they started moving the only way possible: down.

* * *

They hadn't been moving long when Steve noticed broken branches. He crouched and looked at the branches carefully. Apparently the men they were chasing weren't going so fast either.

He got up and looked ahead in the hope to see anything, but they weren't that close yet. Then he turned and waited for Danny to catch up.

Danny wasn't really used to the jungle and with his arm broken he was being very careful. But that also meant slow.

'Come on Danny, I think we're catching up,' Steve said, but all he got back was a glare. Steve couldn't help but smile and he turned to the "path". It wasn't exactly a path, but the culprits hadn't been careful and even Danny could see which way they were heading.

'I'm just trying not to fall over and break my arm even more. You walk too fast, it's like you've been here before,' Danny mumbled. He passed Steve and saw his smile. 'Now that I think of it, you probably have.'

Steve grinned and tapped Danny on his good shoulder. 'I have not, but we'll get out of here, don't worry.'

Danny stopped and sighed. 'Let me set the pace, okay?'

Steve put his arm out and even made a small bow, getting another glare from Danny, and then followed him.

After a long 30 minutes Steve heard something. He stopped and focused on the sound. It wasn't the sound of someone, more like the sound of something. He tried to remember where they had been heading and what was near it, when it hit him. The sound he was hearing was water rushing down.

* * *

Danny, who hadn't heard anything yet, hadn't noticed Steve had stopped either. He was still hiking through the woods when he saw something move to his right. In reflex he tried to go for his gun with his right hand, and he had to bite his lip not to scream out in pain when his arm moved even the slightest bit.

So instead of taking his gun, he crouched behind a tree and breathed through the pain. When he looked back at the trail, he noticed Steve wasn't there yet. He wondered why Steve had gone off to when he heard the sound of snapping branches. The sound was coming from where he had seen the movement, and judging by the sound it wasn't something small. And it was coming his way.

He quickly looked around in the hope to see anything that could be a weapon. Near his left foot was a rock, small enough to hold in one hand but big enough to do damage. He grabbed it and held it ready.

The sound was coming closer. It stopped for a moment, then it came to him faster.

Danny breathed in deep, tightened the grip on the rock, hoped for Steve to show up fast and braced himself for the attack.

It was so close now if Danny didn't charge he would be attacked first. He held his breath, then jumped out of cover with the rock raised above his head and charged.

'Whoa Danny, stop!' Steve yelled while stepping back and preventing his head to be smashed by the rock. Danny stared at him in disbelief for a moment, then he threw the rock to the ground.

'Are you out of your mind? I could've killed you!' he screamed. Adrenaline was racing through his body, and he was both relieved to see Steve and mad at him. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

'I was looking for you. What were you doing there hiding anyway?' Steve said.

'I saw something moving and I thought it was either one of the bad guys or a wild animal,' Danny replied. The angry feeling subsided a bit.

'What were you doing there?' he then asked, pointing at where he had spotted Steve. Steve turned and glanced somewhere ahead.

'I heard a waterfall and wanted to check it out. I thought maybe those men would be there to drink.' He turned back to Danny, who was staring at him. 'What?'

'Well, where they?' Danny asked, annoyed that Steve didn't understand he was waiting for that.

'Not anymore, but I spotted some footprints down there. If we can get down the waterfall too it'll be easier to follow them.'

'Down the waterfall?' Danny groaned, pinching his nose with his left hand. He didn't like water, and he didn't like waterfalls, and especially both those things when Steve was involved. Because if he was, things would go wrong. But since there was no other way..

'Lead the way.'

The waterfall wasn't as high as Danny had pictured in his mind. With their luck he had pictured a meters high waterfall with sharp rocks sticking out everywhere and no way to climb down. This waterfall was actually a little under 3 meters high and on the right side was a wall of stone with useful ledges, as if it was made to climb.

But Danny couldn't climb down of course. And when he realized that, his face darkened. Steve noticed it.

'You don't have to jump down. A little bit further to the right are bigger ledges. You can sit down and drop down on them.'

Danny nodded and let a breath out in relief.

'Just one question Steve. How are we gonna get to the other side?'

'We walk,' Steve said. He went over to Danny's left side and grabbed his arm. He knew the current was going to pull them towards the waterfall and Danny was already unsteady. On his own he wouldn't make it to the other side. Danny looked hesitant and nervous, but the supportive hand on his arm made him a little bit less worried he was going to get swiped away by the water.

When they stepped in the water, the first thing Danny noticed was that it was cold. It wasn't as cold as it was in New Jersey, but for a river in Hawaii it was pretty cold.

The next thing he noticed was that it wasn't as deep as he had thought it would be. When they were halfway, he was only up to his belly button in the water. Danny was relieved to see his arm stayed above the water all the time.

'See?' Steve said, 'It's not that bad.'

But one thing Danny had learned from all the accidents was that saying that was not a good idea.

They were on 2/3 of the river when suddenly Steve's foot slipped. It slipped off a rock and unbalanced him. In reflex he pulled with his arms, but since he was holding onto an unstable Danny, he pulled him out of balance too. Before Danny even realized what had happened he was pulled under water.

He flailed his arm in fear and found a shirt which he grabbed tight. Steve managed to get back to his feet and he helped Danny, but they soon found out the current had taken them closer to the waterfall. And the rocks there were even more slippery.

'Steve..!' Danny cried out, but his feet lost grip on the rocks and he submerged again. The shirt he was still holding onto stretched but Danny didn't let go. His right arm hit something and a scream escaped in bubbles. He closed his mouth before water could get in, but nevertheless he got some in his airways.

Steve pulled him up just in time and he coughed out the water.

'Danny, are you okay?' Steve asked concerned while Danny coughed out some more water. He tried to speak, but something cut stuck in his throat and he kept on coughing. When he could breathe again, he just nodded to prevent it from happening again.

'Now you stand very still, right over here, while I go and find a good way to get to the other side, okay?' Steve didn't wait for an answer, but let go of Danny and climbed onto a huge rock when Danny had let go of his shirt. There was another rock next to it, and Steve stretched to get on top of it. unfortunately, the rock was too slippery and Steve didn't bother trying.

There was also a rock sticking out in front of him, but after that one was the waterfall. With no other options left, Steve touched the rock and found it good enough to climb on. He stretched his arm first and his right leg, and then quickly moved his weight onto that leg. Then he pulled in his other arm and leg and crouched down for a moment.

The rock seemed sturdy enough, and if Steve could jump to the side, he would be able to help Danny out from the riverside.

He turned to the side, tensed up his muscles and was just about to jump when a gunshot startled him. It wasn't meant for them; he saw birds fly up still a lot of trees away from them, but the sound had startled him and got him out of his concentration.

His left foot slipped off the rock and his right followed. He fell on the rock hard with his right shin first, then when even his shin glided off he hit the rock hard with his already cracked ribs. The white hot pain shot through his chest but the impact had left him breathless and the scream got stuck in his throat.

While he fell down, he saw Danny stretch out his good arm and grab him. But Danny wasn't able to keep Steve from falling, and what happened next was Danny's nightmare coming true: they both went down the waterfall.

***BEEEWEEEEEP***


End file.
